Living Past the Last Day
by KrazyPerson
Summary: Tessa is shocked to see the message on the wall about the Infernal Devices returning. She and Jem are forced to return to the fight that was supposed to be over a century ago. Emma and Jules are also there, taking a stand against the coming evil and finding themselves growing closer to each other. The others:Clary,Jace,Alec,Magnus,Simon,Izzy are also thrown into the mix of things.
1. The Dead Shadowhunter

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this story that popped into my head last night. I promise I WILL UPLOAD MORE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK until the end has been reached. It is in the Shadowhunter world, a couple of years after the Dark War. Emma and Jules are sixteen... it's a TMI and TIF cross or something (you know, since City of Heavenly Fire already crossed the stories.) Anywho... This is the start to an awesome adventure and I hope you all like it! Please comment about what you like or think can be different. I love both praise and criticism! **

**Disclaimer: All of these characters and this world belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare and I do not wish to claim them, only to write what I see happening in my head down for all of you lovely folks. The story is only mine, but everything about the characters and the shadow hunter world is not mine to claim. :)**

Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn were out on a routine hunt. Scavenging for any demons that might be lurking in the area. In Los Angeles, there was always something happening. Music from bars and parties filled the ears of the sixteen year old kids, but they could feel the presence of something else.

Cortana was already out of its holster and in Emma's hands when the smell of demons hit her nostrils. The night sky was absent of stars behind the looming clouds, though part of the moon was visible. A sudden screech lurched all of Emma's muscles into action, Jules ran down the alley and turned the corner and she was directly behind him.

Two demons sat near a limp body, at the sight of them Jules looked back to Emma. "You ready?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. He matched himself against the leftmost demon which looked like his insides were inside out. Tentacles and blood seemed to be connected to random flesh. Emma turned to face the other demon that looked at her with a grin. She could see Julian's seraph blade gleam in the corner of her eye as she raised Cortana. The demon brought up his tentacle and she slashed its hand down.

Suddenly the demon turned and fled through the alley and turned a corner. Emma started after it before almost stepping on the body. She crouched to see that it was a shadowhunter; marks covered his arms and legs. She put her hand over the boy's neck and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

She didn't recognize his face, blonde hair fell over is forehead and almost into his open pale blue eyes. His gaze was elsewhere, a thousand yard stare into nothingness. His black gear was ripped over his stomach and covered with sticky red liquid; blood.

Emma was so entranced by the body that she almost didn't hear Jules behind her. He had finished with his demon and he crouched to put his hand over her shoulder.

"Come on, we'll have to tell Uncle Arthur." He got up and reached out his hand for Emma, who took it and looked back to the dead shadowhunter, almost begging him to show some sign of life.

Nothing. No signal for them to stay.

Emma strapped Cortana back into her belt and followed Julian back to the institute.

* * *

"Dead shadowhunter?" Arthur asked again, for the millionth time. "I mean, you're sure?"

Emma watched Jules nod.

"I'll have to notify the clave immediately." Arthur rummaged through the desk until he found a sheet of paper and a pen. The three of them were in the library of the institute. Walls of shelves and books surrounded them and filled the room with a certain scent of old paper and adventure. "Did you know him?"

"No idea who he was, probably a new ascendant—I'm guessing." Jules answered. They had already recounted their trip three times.

"What happened?" Zachariah walked into the room. Emma watched as he fell into a leather chair near the desk. He looked as he normally did, white button-down shirt that fell over his jeans, his dark hair falling over his ears. Jules filled him in of their hunt.

"That's no good." Was his response when Jules finished. Emma almost didn't believe it when he and Tessa revealed to her that they were related, but now she could see it. The dark hair and the curve of his cheekbones, they were the same as her fathers. He had told them his name: Jem. Yet, Emma couldn't help but always think of him as Zachariah.

"You okay?" Jules whispered into Emma's ear, reaching for her hand. Zachariah and Arthur too trapped in conversation to notice. She felt sick to her stomach. She had seen demons die all of the time, but this was different, this corpse didn't disappear as the life left it. The last time she had seen a dead body of a shadowhunter had been in the Dark War, where she had almost lost everything.

She felt her head nod in response. "I'm going back to my room, call down if you need me." She started out of the library and stopped only to shut the door behind her.

The halls of the institute were so familiar that she didn't even have to think as she made her way to her room. Hearing noise from the training room as she past, she looked in to observe Liv and Ty attempting to teach Dru and Tavvy how to balance a longsword. Tessa was there, too, observing and offering little input. She found a grin on her face as she trekked the rest of the way into her room.

She pulled off her gear and let it fall to the floor; littering the room and making it look even messier than normal.

Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the water for a showing and let it wash over her as if it could scrub the past form her bones and erase the images from her mind.

* * *

Tessa slept soundly until the familiar nightmare plagued her dreams. The whirring and clicking of automatons, Mortmain's grin of malice, and all things that haunted her long ago seemed to bubble back to the surface of her mind.

The last scene of the dream was Will, back to his younger beauty, so full of life. He seemed to gaze into Tessa's heart and Mortmain appeared behind him suddenly and jabbed a dagger through his back until it protruded his stomach. Tessa was forced to watch as Will began to age, as if the wound forced the life out of him. She fell to his side as he stumbled out of Mortmain's hands, his hair graying and skin wrinkling quickly. She cried out as he took his last breath, and begged for the dream to stop.

And it did. Tessa bit back a scream as her eyes fluttered open.

The image of Will dying would never leave her completely and the mere thought of it cause a lump to rise in her throat.

Tessa was so startled she almost didn't notice the figure at the end of her bed.

"Jem? What are you doing awake?" She asked groggily. She couldn't see his face or features, only felt the weight of his gaze. At her voice he turned and waltzed out of the room.

"Jem?" She raised her voice and sat up in her bed as something grabbed her wrist.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" A sleepy voice said from beside her.

Jem rolled in the covers to eye Tessa. She took in a sharp breath; _if Jem was here, then who had just walked out of their room? _

Tessa rose to her feet, wrapping a robe around her body as she threw herself out of the door. She half-expected to see one of the kids outside but nobody was there.

Running footsteps sounded further down the hall, and Tessa turned to run after them.

Turning a corner she saw a man dressed in all black and a graying head of hair that seemed to shine with grease. Tessa chased after him as he made his way towards the exit of the institute. He was fast, faster than she could ever hope to catch up with.

Tessa followed him to the top of the entryway and watched as he threw himself down the steps and made his way to the door. She waited at the top of the stairs and gazed down as the man turned to face her from the doorway.

A scream echoed through the room, and it wasn't until after that Tessa realized that she had been the epicenter of it.

Because, she recognized the man before her.

A face she had seen over a century ago.

A face that haunted her nightmares.

Axel Hollingworth Mortmain.

Mortmain turned his back to Tessa and sprinted out the doors. Tessa found herself against a wall, sliding down to where her face was buried in her knees. She was paralyzed at the weight of his presence.

_How could it be him? She killed him herself. There was no way. This couldn't be._ The thoughts raced through her mind as others poured from the halls.

First was Jem, who walked directly to her and bent to hold her in her breakdown. Unwelcomed tears fell over her cheeks as he rubbed her back. "Tessa, what is it?"

She only lifted one of her hands to point towards the door, face still covered. No words came from her mouth; the sobs trapped them in her chest with the rest of the weight she felt.

Emma and Julian came next, glancing at her with a look of worry. Emma walked down the stair and slammed the open door shut. Jules was behind her, a seraph blade in his hands, readied for whatever trouble was afoot. They were both in pajamas and seemed to be drowsy from the sudden arousal from sleep.

They turned to walk back up the steps and stopped dead in their tracks. Eyes on the wall, as Arthur and the twins came into the room. They all had a look of confusion pasted to their face.

"What are the Infernal Devises?" Jules asked his uncle.

"The what?" Jem asked, shocked. "Why do you ask?"

"It says it here:

THE INFERNAL DEVISES ARE WITHOUT PITY

THE INFERNAL DEVISES ARE WITHOUT REGRET

THE INFERNAL DEVISES ARE WITHOUT NUMBER

THE INFERNAL DEVISES WILL NEVER STOP COMING

YOU SHOULD REMEMBER, LITTLE WARLOCK"

Emma read off the wall and looked up the stairs curiously.

Tessa slumped herself against Jem, letting him be all of her strength.

"It's happening again," She breathed into his chest as the wave of sobs returned.

**Sooo, what do you think? I will post more soon! I promise! **


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing characters or this amazing world. That would be Cass Clare, who I am borrowing them from!**

* * *

It took Emma hours to fall back asleep after the Tessa incident. She could hardly believe what she had heard happen. Seeing a dead man? That seemed insane, even for this line of work. Normally ghosts are chained to where they died, or something they had left behind. Yet the way Tessa had explained it, he was up and traveling, and possibly not even a ghost at all. After tossing the thoughts around in her head the exhaustion finally shut them down.

_In Emma's dream she saw Julian, his face was crowded with judgement._

_"You mean that you love me? Like_ love, love?_" his questions were demanding. His eyes like hollowed voids in his face, taking everything in._

_"Jules. . . It's not that. I-," she couldn't bring herself to say it. To feel the tug in her heart was one thing, to speak the words out loud was another thing entirely. It would be like fighting a heard of demons without Cortana at her fingertips. It would be breaking a cherished law of the Clave._

_"Do you?" His face turned from hard to unreadable. Emma knew the look, it was how he looked when he was offended. It was as if her words hurt him.  
_

_What could she say? Yes, of course she loved him. From the first day that she could remember it was always 'Julian and Emma' as a set pair. There was no getting one without the other. But her head still urged her to say No. That by saying yes it would only pull Jules away from her even more... and that was something she couldn't allow. Not ever. Instead, she forced herself silent and looked down at her fidgeting hands._

_"Emma. . ." Julian started. "Do you know why I went along with being your Parabatia?"_

_"Because I put you on the spot in front of the Consul, and if you had refused right then I would've been made a fool, and so would have you." She guessed, still not letting her eyes reach his._

_"Emma, I went along with it because the mere thought of losing you breaks me to pieces. And I wasn't willing to let them separate us. I wasn't willing to leave you in Idris alone, even if it was the best option."_

_He took a step closer to her, and she let him. She stayed completely still as he raised his hands to cup here face. "Look at me," he breathed. She could feel every ounce of him. His breathe warmed her cheeks as she rose her eyes to meet his._

_"I-," she was cut off by his lips, which he pressed firmly against hers. At first her hands were still, as if in shock from a sudden blow, but then she let them go to him. She traced his back with her fingertips feeling as his muscled tightened against her touch._

_His hands moved from her jaw line to her hair, pulling her closer and closer into him. She could feel the knots that he was making and didn't care. All that mattered was here and now. All that mattered was him and her. Jules and Emma. Together _forever_._

_"Emma-," She heard him whisper, but still clung to his lips.  
_

_"Emma, come on," She heard the words again, but didn't feel his mouth twitch away from hers._

_Something wasn't right._

She opened her eyes and felt instantly dizzy. Jules was there, sitting next to her on the bed, his eyes lined with tired black splotches. He watched as Emma pulled a blanket up to her chest, as if she could hide her quickened heartbeat.

"Emma, you were calling out..." He held a worried look on his face: arched eyebrows and a never-ending frown.

"Oh. Was I?" She felt herself blush as a lump rose in her throat. "Sorry."

"Emma, are you having nightmares again? I could tell Arthur-,"

"No, it's fine. It was just a dream." _Just a really good dream, _she echoed in her head. He eyed her curiously and rose to his feet.

"Fine then," He walked towards the door. "You are okay, right? You look petrified."

"I'm fine." She sat up in the bed.

"Good." He walked out the door without a second glance.

_I'm fine, _Emma thought,_ perfectly absolutely not fine. He would never know, would he? Of course not_, she mused. If he knew, there would be no _Emma and Jules_. There would be no_ forever_.

* * *

The warlock repeated the chant over and over until there was a pile of ash at her feet. A wind whipped around her, lifting the ends of her dress and hair. The gray ashes lay unmoving, ever speck held down by an ounce of magic.

She stench of Lake Lyn seeped into her nostrils, like vinegar and something sweet that she couldn't place. The water looked blue off the reflection of the sky.

She started in on a new incantation, an old forgotten language returned to life. Lifting the golden bowl she let some of the fresh shadowhunter blood seep into the pile of gray. She could feel a slight electric pulse through her veins, the familiar tug of a working spell. She could hear her own voice growing louder against the symphony of churning leaves.

The ashes began to spiral around her, turning from gray to red, and then to the color of newborn flesh.

She shouted the last of the spell, and the ashes twisted into a blob in front of her. The blob began to grow arms, and then legs. Dark hair grew from the top of it's protruding head.

Finally the figure was complete. A man stood beyond the warlock, not a man-a boy of 17.

The last words she whispered in plain English: "Wake up, Jonathan."

She watched as the boy's eyes flew open. He choked for a breathe, coughing and gasping for air. He fell to his knees and his hands reached for his throat. He felt for his face, for his arms, as if finally realizing that he was alive. He was nude as a newborn baby.

"You have been freed from death, you can thank me when you're ready." She felt herself cock a smile. This wasn't her first time raising the dead, but it still felt good when unreliable magic worked. She tossed clothes to him, which landed in the sand.

"Thank you? Who are you? Why did you bring me back here?" Jonathon looked up at her, eyes full of despair. She could tell that he yearned for answers that she was hardly willing to give.

"All in good time. In the meantime, you can get off your knees and follow me. We have work to do," She threw her chin into the air to show her superiority and turned away from him. The stalked through the sand in her leather boots, leaving him footprints to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so little! I promise there is more written, just not finished yet! Please feel free to comment... I'll post more soon!


End file.
